Kate Smith
Kate Smith (occasionally known as the Golden Spark by Ninjago Super City) was the former Elemental Master of Creation and the Golden Ninja. She’s the daughter of Kai and Skylor Smith and cousin to Jason and Natalie Walker. She was registered into The International Ninja Academy alongside her friends and was the oldest female on the team. She was the strongest female on the team, before her coma, which she got into from defeating the Overlord. She woke up in Season 7 without her powers, but helped the Ninja Force anyways. She was put back into a coma during the events of Civil War. She died at some point between Beyond: The Power Wars and Beyond: The Golden Age. But she would always be remembered. Her spirit and many others were called upon during Andrew’s fight with Darkhawk. History of Kate Smith Early Life Kate was born on July 21st, 2030 to Kai and Skylor Smith. She was a beautiful girl growing up, which she was noticed by Michael Garmadon, even in her childhood. Kate was admired for being the daughter of Kai Smith. She most enjoyed long walks with her parents in Central City Park. She was registered at The International Ninja Academy alongside her cousins and friends. She was the most energetic and powerful female on the team during training. She was promoted to Second in Command behind Jason, who was leader, because of her wit and will. She unlocked her powers during daycare once building blocks. She often would dream of becoming the headmistress of her school after Lloyd resigned. She graduated alongside her friends and cousins and became a full fledged ninja. Life as a Ninja Kate excelled in strategy and statistics and would often plan the worst case scenarios, ahead of missions. Lloyd was impressed and saw a bit of himself in her. She took down Big Tony in Sons of Pythor using her kunai and katana. She barely had to use her powers to stop foes. She lead the great eight to Jason and Sabrina’s locations and was surprised to meet Natalie in Heart of Dragons. She helped the Dragon Liberators build vehicles to combat the Dragon Hunters and free the dragons. Kate started dating Michael during Timeless and helped save his father from the grasp of the Time Twins. She gave Brad advice on how to talk to girls without annoying them. In Season 4: Ghostly Empires, she was concerned with Matthew’s new problem with Yang’s Fate Eclipse. She was able to take ghosts out of people using wind style techniques. She healed Matthew and Cole in the finale after their huge battle. She was just happy to have him back with the rest of the Ninja Force. The Golden Spark Then came her big moment in Season 5: Pressing Shadows. Prophecy foretold that she would be the Golden Ninja and strike down the Overlord. The journey to transform her into her true self took the Ninja Force across the globe. From the Outer Islands to the Dark Island, the Ninja did what was necessary to give Kate the power adequate enough to stop the Dark Lord. She, with the help of the four ninja, released the Golden Dragon upon the Stone Army. Kate unlocked the Kama that day and found that she was able to use the jitzu technique to absorb elemental chakra. They returned to Ninjago and put up a good fight against the Overlord, but in the end Kate had to absorb him into herself to save Ninjago. He had an immense amount of dark chakra which was very overwhelming. This unfortunately put her into a coma which lasts for two good long years. The Wake-up Call She wakes up in the middle of the events of Season 8 finding that the ninja are fighting the Overlord’s daughter, and springs into action. She arrives just in time and extracts the remaining ninja after Garmadon banishes Jason, Natalie, Matthew, and Vincent to an alternate universe. She had an unexpected reunion with Michael. She helped guide Michael and Alessia through their fight with Garmadon. She even fought him, herself. Kate, alongside Chad Williams, helped Brad build his first Silent Streak, which would become a powerful asset to the Ninja Force. In Season 10, she journeyed alongside Michael to rekindle his elemental powers. The journey helped the two come closer together and create an unbreakable bond. They return to the Ninja Force, only to find that Kronos is defeated. She stayed with the other Ninja to stop Thrawn in Season 11: Eternal Winter. They met Clutch Powers and went to new places in those events. Kate told Jason that she sensed something off with Thrawn this time around. Vincent discovered the reason for this during his final fight with him. She became sick in Season 12: Fallout, but returned, with her powers back, in the final season to protect Ninjago while the four ninja rewrote time itself. She lived on with the others in the new timeline.Category:Creation Category:Elemental Masters Category:Beyond Series Category:Heroes Category:Fan Characters